


Mark of Cain, Book one in the Divine love trilogy

by wickedfrost328



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Biblical References, Blood Drinking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrost328/pseuds/wickedfrost328
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyberius is a cursed vampire. He has roamed the earth for the last thousand years hoping to find the sorcerer that cursed him. Tyberius's sole purpose in his life is to end it.<br/>Samandriel is the socerer who cursed him. In doing so, Samandriel has bound Tyberius to him for all time. Will they find forgivness and love in each others empty hearts. Will they be each others. destruction. Find out what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm wickedfrost328. This is my first time posting anything here. I don't think it will get much attention but I just had a idea and wanted to get it out. Soo please, be gentle. Any and all comments are welcome and appreciated. Thanks again and enjoy!

"I curse you vampire! Forever will

you walk this earth wishing for

Death to come to you!"

The sorcerer's voice echoed

throughout house. I cringed back

from the sound of it. It reverberated through my body.

The sorcerer stood on a Dias with his arms stretched up to the heavens. Lightning whipped from his finger tips, tracing along the stone walls.

"By divine right I curse you to bare

the Mark of Cain! You shall wonder

the lands, never resting, never

finding peace." 

I felt an intense burning on my body. It started in my wrists and flushed up my arms to my chest and back.

"Death shall not touch you! Any

creature that would kill you shall be

cursed sevenfold. So says the

heavens, so shall it be!"

The burning became unbearable. A

scream of pure agony bubbled up

from deep inside me. Flowing out

past my useless tongue and teeth. I

looked down at my hands expecting

them to be aflame but they weren't.

Instead thick black smoke curled

around them. It seemed to etch

itself onto my skin. The smoke

danced its way up my arms and

disappeared into my clothing. But I

felt it. It burned and stung its way

until complete. The weight of the

curse bore down on me as it sealed

itself onto my soul. A curse so dark I pass out from the shear horror of it.

My last thoughts before blackness

took me were

"What have i done"


	2. Empty

I sat alone in my darkened apartment like I always do remembering that day as if it were yesterday. The day Samandriel the sorcerer cursed me. Why you might ask? Because I killed his mate. I have my reasons for killing his mate and I will tell him why. As soon as i find him. The phone rang derailing my train of thought.

"Who could this be." I said to myself picking up the reciever.

"Ty, I know your there. Open the door you broody dick!" said the voice.

I winced inwardly debating should I open the door.

"Open the door Ty or im gonna break it down" then I heard a dial tone. 

I put the reciever down, got up from sofa and opened the door to find Rhys standing in front of me.

" Knew you would" he said brushing past me into my home.

I have known Rhys since I became a vampire fifteen hundred years ago. He and I have the same sire. Rhys is the only friend I have or will ever have. He's like a brother to me.

"Why are you here?"  I asked. 

He slowly spun around to face me. A look of disgust covers his handsome face. He waves his hand around my apartment,then stares at me. 

"If you have come to flogg me about my place then your wasting our time." I roll my eyes at him.

Ok so my place Is not the neatest . but I'm a guy. I have a dozen or so empty blood bags lying around. I haven't washed cloths in weeks, and I smell like I died. Ok. I see his Point. I had to do something. 

Rhys starts to clean my living room as I stripped my cloths off and threw them in the already full hamper. I turned to see Rhys staring at me.

His green eyes stared in to my blue-violet eyes. Rhys has always loved the way I looked. He loved my pale skin and jet black, just past my shoulder lenth hair. I have patch of dark hair on my chest that leads down my six-pack and disappears to my pubic hair. He really love staring into my pale blue-violet eyes. 

His lustfull gleam unhidden from any one.

"God you still drip sex"

I scoffed and walked into my bathroom. I turned on the hot water and stepped in. The sting of the hot water ebbed and started to relax my mucels. My mind wondered to long forgotton memories.

*FLASHBACK*

"Please stop!" he whispered. 

I was too lost in the blood. The tast of it. The smell of it. I had only intened to frighten Marius. Just enough to scare him away. 

" You will learn to take my warnings more seriously human."

I loomed above Marius fangs bared and dripping. I crushef him close to my body, savoring the meal to come. 

"Just a tast" I whispered to myself. Then I was on him. I sunk my fangs in deep, almost cumming from the first wave of pure, raw energy. 

"P-please s-stop"his voice wavered.

I growled deep in my throat. I was so lost in the feeding, that I didn't relize Marius stop moving. I pulled away from him. My eyes as big as sausers. 

"Oh God! Oh God no! Please no!" w as all I could think. 

Then Samandriel walked in. I turned to face him, his mates blood dripping from my mouth.

"What Have You Done!" was all he could scream. 

I dropped Marius's body and scurried away. Samandriel howled and screamed in anguish.  Oh God the pain on his beautiful face! The hurt in his hypnotic green eyes! 

I did that! I put that hurt and pain there. I hurt the man i lovedI rushed forward trying to offer a explanation. But I was cut off by Samandriel' s mind power. It knocked me to the stone wall.

He towared above me.

" I curse you vampire!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Tears I didn't know I was shedding flowed down my face, mixing with the water to disapper down the drain. I have Regretted that day for a thousand years. Not the killing of the human, but the pain I caused Samandriel, my Mate. He thought that creature truly loved him. Thats why he cursed me. He thinks I killed his mate. I wished every day he had killed me. I can't exist seeing his face. I must find him to end this. To end my life.


	3. Lead

I got out of the shower and grabbed a towl to dry off with. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I found Rhys had not only cleaned my entire house, but organize my CD and DVD collection. 

I went on to my bedroom to find that he even laid out a outfit for me. The tight leather pants slid on perfectly hugging my thighs and cupping my ass. The deep violet tank top molded to my well toned upper body. leaving my sculpted arms exposed. 

I happened to pass a full length mirror. I stood still as a waves of guilt and self loathing washed over me. I stared into my blue violet eyes that popped in contrast to my pale skin and the darkness  of the violet tank. I had no right to look like this if my mate wasn't the person I was showing off for. No one should see my body like this. No one but Sam.

Thinking his name brought a whole new level of pain in me.  Tears pricked my eyes as I turned away from the mirror. I went to my walk-in closet and grabbed a large black leather trench coat. It covered all of me in a indiscriminate sheath. Only Sam will see me. 

I walked out of my bedroom and plopped own on the sofa next to Rhys. He had a sullen look on his face. 

"I have news for you Tyberius"

He didn't even look away from the t.v. when he spoke my full name. Normally he calls me Ty. Only when it concerned Samandriel did he call me Tyberius. 

My body stiffened (in all senses of the word) at. his statement.

"The Infernal council has agreed to tell you the last known location of the Sorcerer."

I almost killed him once for saying my beloved's name.

"Under one condition. The Sorcerer must never know your his true mate. He must kill you without ever knowing the truth"

  His eyes never once moved. He knew what this ment to me. I intened to tell Sam what truly happend the day he cursed me. I needed to profess my love so I  could die in peace. Why is it so important.


	4. Without

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel's P.O.V (A.K.A. SAM)
> 
> WARNING SOME ADULT STUFF IS GONNA HAPPEN. THAT IS ALL.

"Marius will be so happy" I thought to myself. I had just finished rewritting The Mark of Cain Cruse. Marius asked me if there was a way we could be together forever. Seeing as I am a sorcerer, I'm immortal. Marius is human with a very short lifespan. I found away for us to be together forever. 

I took one of the darkest curses and made it pure. It will call on the Gods to grant immortality to my true mate. I know in my heart that Marius is my true mate so it will be easy.

He is waiting for me at my home. I walk through the front door, closing it behind me.

" p-please s-stop" I hear a faint whisper. Confused I began to walk through the small living room to my alter room. It was dimly lit, but thete was enough light that I could a dark form huddled on the floor. I stood in the doorway for what seemed like forever before it dawned on me what I was seeing.

Slowly the vampire turned to face me. My mates blood running dowmn his chin and neck. The strange tingling I felt in my heart when I looked into his blue-voilet eyes stilled me for a moment. Then the shock of Marius's dead eyes staring at me ripped all feelings from me.

"What have you done!"

The vampire scrambled away from Marius's body. I rushed to him knowing I could do to save him. His soul had already fled to the afterlife. He was.......gone. I couldn't breath. The breathe in my lungs refused to be expelled. My heart clenched into a ball. He's gone! No! Gods No! I was sucked into some sort of swirling nightmare vortex of agony. I stared down at Marius's body in disbelife. 

The sound of shuffling brought me out of that vortex. I turned to see the vampire atempting to say something to me. A rush of my power slammed him into the stone wall. A new feeling engulfed me. Hate was what I felt. Pure, unrelenting hate. I raised my hands to the heavens gathering all my power to kill him. Suddenly the curse entered my mind.

"I curse you vampire!" The words bubbled from my lips to the heavens. A dark cloud of black smoke swirled around me. Lightning shot out from my finger tips sparking life within the cloud. It pulsed and burned around me before smothering the vampire. I felt it etch onto his skin. the way it burned his flesh. Confusion crossed my mind briefly.  I shouldn't be able to feel anything. His pain built in me. Gods it hurt so much. 

" So say the heavens, so shall it be!"

As I completed the curse, a sharp pain ripped through my chest. It felt as if my soul was being torn apart. The weight of the curse rebounded from the vampire to me. 

Then everything went black.

I awoke from that nightmare every night for the past thousand years. It never changes. Since that day I  have been reclusive. I withdrew from the world. Nothing seemed to matter to me since Marius died. I pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed. I walked into my kitchen to grab a glass so I could conjure some water to drink. I placed my hand over my glass and using the smallest amoute of power, I will the water molecules in the air to condence and fill the glass. With that done, I looked around my kitchen. It was a big, wrap-around space with black marble counter tops. I had all the latest appliences all in silver to contrast the black. I really didn't need these modern conviences but I like to do things the old fashion way. Marius taught me the beauty in doing things by hand.

" Marius"

My heart still ached to this day at the mere thought of his name. I turned and walked into my living room willing the candles into being and lit them.  I sat down on my soft black leather sofa. Looking at the clock I groaned because its three in the morning.  I sat there in the dim light thinking of Marius when the vampire crossed my mind. At that moment, my body began to tingle and ache. My cock stiffend and throbbed painfully. The cool air breezed across the tip and I all but climaxed from it. 

I had to release this pain in my cock. I wrapped my hand around it and began to stroke it fast. All I could see in my minds eye was the vampire. His vivd, unreal eyes. They way his lucious black hair fell across his face. The soft pout of his lips. Gods his lips. I can almost feel them on me now. I pump even faster as i feel my release comming. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhh! Gods! "

Pure bliss seeped into every fiber of my being as I erupted all over my arms and chest. The vampire's face still in my mind. Slowly I regained my breath. I was reaching for some kleenex on the nightstand when the guilt hit me. I just jerked off to my mates killer! What the hell is wrong with me! Tears spilled from my eyes as a collapsed to the floor. 

A fierce wind began to blow in my apartment as my emotions and powers went unchecked. Red smoke swirled around me and hidious Marius looking shapes took form. The demons of my heart tormented me. 

"You didn't love me!" They said.

"How could you do that with him in your mind! You want him inside you! I can see it! I'm rotting in hell and this is what You do to remember me?" They scream their insults at me. I deserve it.  Everyword they spoke was cutting and hurtful. I deserved them everytime it happens. 

I lie on the floor crying and screaming out my remorse. This is the last time. I'm going to find that vampire and kill him.


	5. Infernal Council, Part One

Tyberius's P.O.V

I had to see the Infernal Council in order to get the information I needed. It has been a long while since I have been to see the Council. It is a long perilous journey through the seven levels of hell. But first you must cross the twin rivers of woe and hate, Acheron and Styx. On the banks of Acheron you had to meet Charon, the feeryman of the dead. Thats all easy compared to how I must get to the underworld.

No Earthly body could cross over into the underworld. You had to be dead. Your soul has to leave your body. Not astral projection, but true death. In mortals, this would be irreversible, as there solus are bound to their bodies. Once that bond is broken, it can not be fixed. Being a vampire, my mortal bond was broken thousands of years ago when I died a mortal death and returned as a vampire. My soul is held to me by shear force of will. I can release it and call it back at will. The problem lies that I must willing be killed and die. And while my soul is away, my body will rot. So I have to get out of the underworld before I haven't a body to come back to.  

I can't just commit suicide. I must be killed. Rhys and I had to die by each others hand. We walked down into the basement of my apartmemt where I stored my weapons locker. I unlocked it and grabbed two daggers, handing one to Rhys.

" Don't do too much damage. Just a clean steak to heart right?" He said nervously

"Right Rhys. Why would I need to get revenge for the near removal of my heart."

The last time we did this was the Dark Ages. He did not secure the place our bodies were supposed to be hidden and some not-so-clever vampire hunters stumbled upon us. I return to my body just as they were going to remove my heart.

He smiled a apologetic smile as we prepared to kill each other.

"On the count of three. One"  I took my stance.

"Two." He took his.

"Three!" We lunged at the same time. striking the other in the heart. The sharp pain only lasted minutes before darkness took us. But before I died, I stabbed Rhys several more times nearly cutting his heart out. Lets see how he liked healing that wound.


	6. Infernal Council Part Two

Tyberius's P.O.V

Swirling grey whisps circle and curl around me. I feel weightless. I'm drifting down, down, down into the nuthing. The empty. Then I heat them. I hear their cries. Their wailing.

"What is this place?"

"Where am I" 

"I shouldn't be here" 

I am in the underworld. The cacophonous chorus of the dead echoed in my skull as I decended. Slowly a dim light bleeds into being. I see the ground below me. It boils and rolls with the shear mass of souls. In this cavern the walls themselves hold the scream, writhing dead. This is madness. All of us waiting to see Charon. Just as I am about to touch reaching throng, a agonizing pain rips through me.  It's as though I'm being pulled back into the world of the living  and. dragged into the land of the dead.  My soul is pulled and tugged until one lets go. I am recoiled back, back into the light of the living. 

My mortal body. I'm back in my mortal body.  I crack open my eyes. It is dark. It smells like earth where I am. I try to sit up but my head hits something. For a momment I am confused. Then It dawns on me. Panic fills me. I kick and scratch at the encasement. I am in my coffin! Thats when I felt the buening. It's like fire in my veins! I try to scream but my vocal cords won't work. I writh and squirm in the wooden box. My breath quickens and my heart races. Slowly the burning receeds from my limbs. Then it's just in my torso. Finally it just in my throat, where it stays but not as painful. Once the burning stop, panic remained. I punched the lid of my coffin shattering it. Soil began to fill the box. I dig and claw my way up through the dirt until I feel the cool air at the surface. I crawl out of my grave to stand in the darkness. I feel the difference in what I am verses what I am.

I am no longer human.

I am a .......Vampire.

~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ death~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remembered my first time coming down here as my soul whizzed down passed all the souls waiting to cross Archeron. Rhys just in front of me leading the way. A cold, empty feeling engulfed me when ever I came here. A questioning of what if. what if I didn't become a vampire that night so long ago. What if my soul was ment to toil in torment for all eternity. In a way thats exacty what happened when Sam cursed me. I suffer every day and night that I can't hold him in my arms.

There two ways to borad the ferry. At the front, where all human souls go; or the side where souls go who has business with the Council. We float down to the edge of the boats side entrence where we take on our mortal shapes. Human souls reflect how ugly a person was on the inside. Vampire souls reflect our mortal selves. There the doorman already knows why we are there. We pay our fare(which is to gold shillings) and board the boat. Not long after Charon anounced last call, then we set off. 

We coasted along the banks of Archeron for what seemed like an eternity. Finally we can to the bridge that went over the river Styx. Rhys and I disembarked and crossed the bridge. I looked over the ancient brimstone molding to the river below. It churned with the souls of the damned as they where whisked away to their final torment. Taking my eyes from one horror to another, I looked up to behold the Gates of Hell. Just in front of them was the three. headed gaurd dog Cerberus. He was a massive charcol grey beast with three snapping jaws. He was nearly four stories tall and half a fooball field long. Maybe massive isn't fitting to descibe him. Rhys walked up to Cerberus with his head bowed and palms up. It was a show of submission. Cerberus's three noses each took a sniff at him. Then Cerberus moved to let Rhys pass. I on the other hand yielded to no one.(no one but Samandriel).  I stood in front of the beast tall and un moved. Cerberus shook each of his heads. Then brought each one eyes level with me. I stared deep into the center pair of eyes. I would not be the first to blink. The beast snorted hot doggy breath at me then moved to let me pass. I nodded in respect and walked beside Rhys who was staring dumbfounded. 

" It's a animal thing" I said smirking as I passed.

The rest of the trip through the seven levels was just a series of back doors and hidden entrances. Finally were at the gates that lead to the council hall.  Time for some answers.


End file.
